


[翻译]Late Show 午夜场

by ipoiledi



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asgardian Liquor, Drunken Shenanigans, Frottage, Lapdance, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipoiledi/pseuds/ipoiledi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Rogers，”Bucky严肃开口。“你根本不知道怎么摇摆你的屁股，即使那些个漂亮小妞将你拉起身亲自去教你。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[翻译]Late Show 午夜场

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [[翻译]Late Show 午夜场](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584850) by [ipoiledi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipoiledi/pseuds/ipoiledi)
  * Inspired by [Late Show](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437097) by [ipoiledi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipoiledi/pseuds/ipoiledi). 
  * A translation of [[翻译]Late Show 午夜场](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584850) by [ipoiledi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipoiledi/pseuds/ipoiledi). 



这听起来是个故事——但确实发生过——不过长话短说就是：因为Thor和他的优秀的天体物理学家女友结婚了，所以Stark想办一场传统的单身派对。Thor带来了酒，Stark带来一大群姑娘，然后很快的派对的性质就变了。  
  
“你喜欢这些，不是吗，”Bucky在他背后低语，他的嘴就贴在Steve的耳边。Steve的手指忙乱着，带着几分醉意，他试着把钥匙插入就竖立在他们眼前的门的钥匙孔里。“你就是喜欢那些个漂亮条顺的小姑娘穿着她们的小内裤挤在身边跳舞。说谎吧，告诉我你不喜欢。”  
  
“老天，”Steve气极反笑。Bucky伸手摸进Steve的T恤，他的全身被七月炎炎夏日夜晚专属的汗水浸湿。他的手指用力搔刮Steve的腰胯。Steve仰头枕向Bucky肩膀。  
  
“Hmm，“Bucky一派洋洋得意。“我就知道，告诉你，改天我们叫来个姑娘。你喜欢这个主意吗？我们会共享她，我还会教你如何把她照顾的恰到好处。”  
  
“噢，我的上帝，”Steve又笑了笑，声线低哑。“Bucky，上帝啊。”  
  
“虽然我很难找到一个身段比你还好的姑娘。”  
  
“你太他妈的可怕，”Steve嘟囔着转过身。黑暗中，在他们的公寓前，Bucky探身吻住Steve红润的双唇，他就是控制不住自己。他陶醉地品尝他的味道，就像是Thor的烈而灼烧的酒。Bucky在Steve T恤下游走的手指捕捉到Steve一侧的乳尖，他用拇指不断按揉直到乳尖逐渐挺翘。Steve结束亲吻转而呻吟出声。“太他妈的坏了，”Steve再次强调，呼吸加重。然后他小声嘟囔着直到他确定这点。“Mmm，太 _坏_ 了。”  
  
“你全身都红通通的，”Bucky指责，“为什么？huh？什么玩意把你搞成这幅模样？”  
  
“不造，”Steve说。他埋入Bucky颈间咧嘴笑笑，而当他收回身时，他的双眼蔚蓝而明亮，再加上几分惺忪，他咬住自己的下唇。“你真好闻，我觉得，是蜂蜜酒，Buck，让我浑身发热。这感觉很棒，真的很……老天，你真好闻。”  
  
  
“如果你再继续这么说话我就操你了。”Bucky警告。  
  
“来操，”Steve轻笑。两手摸到Bucky的后臀，将拇指深深压入裤料抚摸他的臀骨。他露出笑容，笑出声音，双眼在黑暗中熠熠发光。“操我，打赌你 _不_ 敢。”  
  
“天啊，”Bucky咬牙切齿地狠狠堵住Steve的嘴，他将他用力压在门板上。Steve大声呻吟着张开双腿，如此的甜蜜，以至于他能紧紧夹住Bucky的大腿。Bucky的拇指和食指挑逗着他的乳头，Steve高仰起头，半张着嘴。Bucky肆意亲吻他的脖颈，吮咬他耳下的皮肤。  
  
“你要让我射出来了，”Steve深呼吸。“ _Mmm_ ，Buck——”  
  
“ _我_ 太可怕，”Bucky的嘴唇抵在Steve的喉间，用他属于人类的手掌抓住完美的屁股。“ _我_ 太坏了，他这么对我说，我向上帝发誓——”  
  
Steve的手此时更紧的抓住Bucky的后臀，固定位置这样他才能紧贴着对方摇摆腰胯。他坚挺而火热的阴茎隔着仔裤不断抵上Bucky的大腿，他激烈的摇摆着，他的双眼紧闭，他的嘴在剧烈喘息。Bucky天杀的无法忍耐了。他看的入神，更为用力地压住Steve，全身的肌肉紧绷以至于Steve能攀附住他支撑自己。上帝，他想要这个。Steve永远想要这个，他无法控制的想要，正如他正在做的那样，每一次都能让Bucky在他的肌肤下难以自持，让他冲动到忘记一切唯有压制他，抚摸他。  
  
他的犬齿深陷于Steve颈侧，宣誓主权。  
  
“ _Buck_ ，”Steve不满。  
  
“来啊，继续。”Bucky声音含糊，开始用牙尖轻咬Steve的耳垂。他炽热地低语。“但我可不会帮你清理污渍。”  
  
Steve攀向高潮，笑声连同呻吟一同灌入Bucky耳畔，他喘息着迎接一切。颤栗沿Bucky半金属制脊椎传递而去，他用牙齿拉扯Steve的下唇，由于他的啃咬嘴唇已经肿胀不堪。Steve的舌头探入Bucky口中，泛出的水声夸张到绝不该在公共场合出现，他仍然想要更多，更多，更多。  
  
最终Bucky与他拉开距离，单挑眉，并不善于装严肃。“您已经爽过了，现在我能把您扶进屋子了吗？”  
  
Steve咧嘴一笑，钥匙啪的拍进他的手里。“麻烦您了，先生。”他说。  
  
耶稣玛丽和约瑟啊，Bucky消沉地想。  
  
最近Bucky对酒精过敏所以他一滴也没喝，于是他轻易就能打开门，最后再把Steve也推进去。“酒和一大堆的脱衣舞女，”Bucky沉思，关上门。“原来你终究还是个精力充沛的美国男人。想必你的确对得起那些新闻标题。我的 _老天_ ，你这个得了多动症的醉鬼，Rogers”  
  
“你以前也一样，”Steve对他说。等到别上门栓后他伸手揪住Bucky的腰带把他拖了过来。“晚回家和浑身的威士忌味道，总会让人想要……”  
  
“你当时让我干你了？”Bucky记不清了。  
  
“我当然让了。”Steve一副轻松的语气。他亲口Bucky的嘴唇然后又离开些距离，柔软的笑容有些模糊不清。  
  
“嘿，跟你说。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“我现在也让你干。”  
  
Bucky在那些漂亮姑娘围着他们扭动屁股的时候，就已经觉得穿着外套有点热了，然后他试着掩饰这点，直到他犯了个错误：他看到一旁的Steve观看着那些表演脸颊通红，下巴都要掉到地上了，但这只会让他真实而诚恳地意识到他是有多想要他，多想进入他，Steve的大眼睛又是多么的美丽、（因欲望而变得）深沉。  
  
“这不是个同情炮（pity fuck），对吧？”Bucky好奇问。“因为Stark说一个结了婚的老男人不能享受膝上舞？”  
  
“我们没结婚。”  
  
“也差不多了。”  
  
Steve低笑着，就像是惹人上瘾的毒品。“也差不多了，”他重复着轻声对自己说道。之后他扑哧一笑。“嘿，你要是这么想要，那我就表演给你看。”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“你这么想看膝上舞，我跳给你。履行我应尽的 _婚内义务_ 。”他扬起眉，努力憋住笑别破坏气氛，虽然他注定会失败。  
  
“Rogers，”Bucky严肃开口。“你根本不知道怎么摇摆你的屁股，即使那些个漂亮小妞将你拉起身亲自去教你。”  
  
Steve脸色有变。Bucky熟悉他这种表情。噢，耶稣基督。耶稣天杀的基督，他真的熟悉。于是他努力不展露出笑容。“好吧，”Bucky假装认真思索道。“你做不到，绝对没可能。你一向笨手笨脚。堪称舞蹈界的耻辱。”  
  
Steve撤身，下颔扬起一个固执的弧度，这让Bucky彻底地、百分之百的陷入疯狂。“我做不到，huh？”  
  
“你做不到。”  
  
“很好，Barnes，”Steve扬起下颔说道。他径直走向厨房，拎出一把做工很棒的木质餐椅，转个方向放在眼前。他粗鲁地把Bucky按在椅子上。直到Steve踢掉自己的鞋和袜子，Bucky努力在飞虫撞进他的嘴里之前赶紧合上嘴。  
  
“你不是认真的吧，”Bucky最终开口。  
  
“认真到死。”Steve回答。他扬起单边眉毛，接着脱去T恤。他正和自己上扬的嘴角做着殊死抗争，声音透着股戏弄与欢乐的意味。他继续嘲笑，“笨手笨脚。我这就跳给你看，老伙计。”  
  
“没有音乐。”Bucky甚至自己的眼睛瞪得快和一只盘子那么大了。他真想掐把自己，甚至是用左手掐。  
  
Steve胡乱摸索自己的裤子，半眯着眼，这绝对是Bucky这辈子见过的最诱人的场景了。最终他解开仔裤然后将其脱掉，在他那条短小的三角内裤上明晃晃地印有一处湿痕。“无所谓。”Bucky整个人都不太好，他敢向上帝发誓。而当Steve向前走来时就已经开始脸红了。他的双手隔着仔裤摸向Bucky的膝盖，将他的双腿分开。鼻尖沿Bucky的下巴轮廓一路向上，最终抵至耳侧。  
  
“管住你的手。”Steve低语。  
  
“好的，先生。”Bucky遵从。  
  
在房间内只有一束光源，从玄关大门上方发出的光亮，在这个昏暗而安静的夜晚中Steve看上去美极了，Bucky坚信他会溺毙于此。Steve缓慢转身，他用拇指勾住小小的内裤边缘，左右摇摆着将它从身上褪去，再往下褪去，俯身，再向下俯身。肆无忌惮。他抬脚迈离，再转回身时他已经全身光裸，微微勃起，一路泛红直至锁骨。  
  
Bucky的金属手指不断敲击着自己的膝盖，在安静的氛围中发出滴答地节拍声响。  
  
Steve抬起一只腿越过Bucky的腿，整个人坐到他的膝盖上。他其实尴尬的要死于是将脸埋入Bucky颈侧，但是Steve Rogers从来不会轻言放弃，所以他忍不住笑了一阵，头发搔刮着Bucky的脖子，之后他再次摇摆自己的屁股。Bucky难耐的向后仰头。  
  
“确定我不能碰你？” Bucky问，因为他是个无耻混蛋。  
  
Steve轻哼，笑声低沉。 “我确定。”  
  
“你看起来需要帮忙。”   
  
“我自己有手”但是Steve并没有如Bucky期待的那样抚摸自己——没有用手摸，他足够愉悦地紧贴着他又磨又蹭，赤身裸体的在他的膝盖上扭动，他缓慢而下流地律动腰身，阴茎挤在两人的腰腹之间，就好像Bucky真的进入了他的身体。摩擦之间Steve高仰起头，Bucky真想一口咬上他纤长而苍白颈线。在Steve不断用后臀压向他时他的脑中一片空白，他骑乘的位置恰好在Bucky的仔裤拉链上，或许他的皮肤都会因此被磨红。他的后臀上下起伏，再环形摇摆。他的节奏感竟然出奇的好。  
  
最终Bucky费力的凑齐仅剩不多的脑细胞，并且自然而然的开始盘算该如何得到Steve。  
  
“瞧瞧你，太他妈的美了。就让我亲亲你的乳头吧。”  
  
Steve以颤抖作为回应，他的手在Bucky的发间攥紧。“Buck，”他说。  
  
“你拥有世上最性感的屁股。你知道你表现的多像个引人犯罪却不给操的婊子（cocktease*）吗？你见鬼的知道吗？”Bucky目不转睛的注视着他。那双湛蓝的双眼已经完全为他绽放，失去了应有的焦点。“你看着的我时候我就知道你想要了，Stevie，这让我发疯。你在折磨自己。我知道你想坐在我的老二上，为什么不现在就坐上来呢？”  
  
“你太他妈的 _糟糕_ 了，”Steve提醒他的声音就像是被碾磨的沙砾般低哑，睫毛翕动。“上帝啊，Barnes，闭上你的嘴。”  
  
“偏不，”Bucky低声说道。Steve垂下头将两人的鼻尖相抵。“给我一个吻，”Bucky说，嘴唇紧贴Steve的唇瓣。“只是一个吻，baby，就一下，你会把自己逼疯的。”  
  
然后，奇迹中的奇迹，Steve在他的人生中仅此一次的听从，投降了：他微张湿润的双唇紧紧地、顺从地压入Bucky的嘴中，他尖锐的犬齿和舌尖充满渴望，甜蜜而有力的交织在一起。Bucky抓住时机用两手抓满他的后臀，Steve放声呻吟，好像他不知道最希望哪里被先抚摸一样。  
“下次我们再玩这个。”Bucky说。去他妈的找个姑娘。也许是其他什么时候，但是该死的，他甚至不敢再去细想Steve如今就坐在他的膝盖上，自愿地，并且充满天杀的好奇心，再用这种方式扭摆着他的屁股。“下次我会给你买条蕾丝内裤，蓝色或者白色，你绝不会失望。再买双尼龙长袜，腿后带线缝的那种（seam up the back*），上头有蕾丝花边，还有根漂亮的吊袜带。我操你时你得穿着它们。如果我恳求的话你会涂上口红吗？为了我打扮自己，让我好好疼爱你直到你不得不扯着我的耳朵把我拉开。想要吗？你想要这些吗，baby？说出来，甜心。如果你想要就得说出来，你得让我知道。”  
  
“是的，我想要。”Steve喘息着，他的上身已经红透了，仿佛即将燃烧一般，他半张着的嘴就像是想要一根阴茎捅进去。他的脑袋向后倾斜，所以Bucky如愿一口咬住他的脖颈。显然Steve此刻再也没有先前的羞涩。这绝对是Bucky见过的最他妈火辣的景象。“我想要这个，我想要——Bucky，老天。”  
  
“你想要什么，我的漂亮宝贝，告诉我，你就能得到它。”  
  
“我想要它插进来，”Steve想要到近乎颤抖，大口呼吸，他按揉着Bucky的后颈，而Bucky无法自抑地开始亲吻他，他胡乱呻吟着，“我想要它狠狠插进来，Bucky，快……”  
  
“站起身，”Bucky说。  
  
“不想起来”Steve深呼吸。  
  
Bucky气喘吁吁地露出个笑容。“如果你还想要它操你的话。”  
  
Steve向后移动，直到Bucky最终、最终脱掉他该死的裤子，解放他的阴茎，耶稣基督啊，简直像是受了一百年的煎熬。他用手猛地摸进仔裤兜里，掏出那一小包润滑油，他是从那家烂出天际夜店的洗手间拿到的。神佑未来（God bless the future）。“我够不到，”Bucky这样告诉他。“看来你得自己润滑了。”  
  
Steve用牙齿撕开包装，将润滑油涂到手指上。他回过头。“你只是想看（我自己来），”他指责道。  
  
“是啊，”Bucky低语着亲吻他的嘴唇。“是的，Baby，你了解我。”  
  
“Bucky，Bucky， _Buck_ ，上帝——”  
  
“你太棒了。对我来说你太他妈的棒了，我有没有跟你说过？”  
  
“说过太多次了，”Steve轻笑，而当他换个姿势后，呻吟的声音就仿佛像是Bucky的手指在他体内一样。“ _Buck_ ——”  
  
“你真可爱，不知道谁还能像你一样可爱，baby，没人比得上你。”Bucky说，“向我完全展现你的一切，感觉不错？”  
  
“还能更棒，”Steve回应。  
  
“继续，”Bucky对他说，“继续，Baby，我就在这。如果想要的话直接坐上来，我会好好疼爱你。”  
  
但他们仍然保持原样继续着，即使座椅发出危险的嘎吱声，这让Steve无声暗笑一阵。“抱歉，”他笑了笑。“如果我们把椅子做坏了——”  
  
“那我就在地板上操你。老天，我要憋坏了，”Bucky抱怨着，将笑声吻进Steve的嘴中。“Stevie baby，说真的，你快要把我逼死了。”  
  
“你还没死，”Steve呢喃着沉下腰，呻吟在喉间节节攀升，ah，ah，ah。“ _Buck_ ，我的上帝。”  
  
Bucky没好受多少——Steve的体内是如此火热，又是这么的湿润，他深知自己过紧的攥住Steve小巧的屁股，以至于左手肯定会让他留下该死的瘀伤，但他早已无暇顾及了。之后Steve开始摇摆，正如先前那样，就像他为他跳的那支舞。Bucky两手抓着Steve的后臀，然后他用左手冰冷的食指逐渐下移，向下、再向下，直到感受到他就在他的体内。  
  
“上帝，”Steve重复道，摇摇欲坠的，虔诚的。“耶稣 _基督_ 啊。”  
  
“你见鬼的还在等什么？”Bucky揉捏着在掌心中的臀肉。“Hmm？”  
  
“只是想，老天，”Steve喃喃自语。“太他妈棒了——”  
  
“天啊，”Bucky发誓，知道自己瞪圆了双眼，意识到自己正惊讶的凝视着他，就好像他已经完美到无与伦比——因为Steve从没这样叫喊过。  
  
“感觉 _太他妈_ 的棒了，你真是，你真的是，上帝， _Buck_ ——我能品尝到，你在这，你就在这——”  
  
这过于火辣了，汗水沿Steve喉间的凹陷直抵他的乳尖，在昏暗的灯光下Bucky能看到水渍将他的身体划出光亮的痕迹。此时无论他的脑中还剩下什么也都已经被蒸发殆尽了。他强壮的左臂环住Steve的后臀，手掌把住他的臀肉，哄骗他开始律动自己的屁股。他用右手揉捏Steve的胸肌，不断挤压着，然后低下头用嘴吮吸他的乳头。  
  
“噢，”Steve呻吟着倒吸一口气。他正骑在Bucky身上，摇摆着，碾磨着，胃部紧紧抽成一团。他的手攥紧Bucky的头发，弓起背，挺胸向将乳尖送入Bucky的口中。“噢， _上帝_ ，抚摸我，求你——”然后Bucky照做了，他用牙齿啃咬着他的乳头，双手抚遍他的全身，因为他甜蜜的请求着。Steve喘息、呻吟，ah，ah，他的声音微弱，然后逐渐响亮。“Bucky，对—— _就是这_ ——噢——”  
  
“嘘，安静，”Bucky笑了笑，几乎喘不过气。“老天，Rogers。（再这么喊）邻居会报警的。”  
  
“我想叫多大声就叫多大声，”Steve笑着对他说，气喘吁吁，炽热而甜蜜。“Mmm，对，上帝。”  
  
“我敢肯定他们会认为我正在干掉你。”  
  
“我敢肯定，”Steve咧嘴一笑转回头，完全没意识到自己在做什么。“他们会认为你正在干我。”  
  
Bucky的大脑瞬间一片空白，他敢向上帝发誓。接着Steve更为用力的在他身上骑乘着，从嘴里喊出各种声音，他们的椅子真是遭殃了。  
  
“老天，你喜欢在上面做。”Bucky惊讶的说。而当Steve绞紧他时他只能艰难地吞咽，呻吟声被哽在喉咙里。他的宝贝对于性爱永远是那般害羞，不得不去温柔地对待，一遍又一遍，但此时真相已经大白，就是他天杀的爱这个，哪怕仅仅是想象也会让他浑身发红。他喜欢用这种方式展现自己——但永远是为Bucky展现，只为Bucky展现。  
  
“对，”Steve喘息。“ _啊_ ，Bucky——是的——”  
  
“喜欢这个玩法？喜欢被操？你喜欢被人操吗，Rogers？”  
  
“我喜欢，我爱这个，太他妈棒了，Bucky，太棒了，老天，该死——”  
  
“总能给我惊喜，”Bucky评价道，“老天，你总能给我惊喜。”  
  
Steve断续地呻吟声突然戛然而止，Bucky感觉得到，知道他要高潮了，但是Steve的身体结实而沉重，而且他看上去也无法再继续律动了，所以这真的算是在他的人生中体验过的最为甜蜜、最为漫长的折磨了。他用双手扶住Steve小巧的屁股，抓紧臀肉，粗鲁地用力操干直到他能随惯性反弹回来。他的后臀留下拍打的印记，然后他用手指挖入他的体内。  
  
“我快要—— _Buck_ ——”Steve喘息着，硬挺的阴茎抵上Bucky的小腹，体内狠狠收缩以至于Bucky觉得都快被绞死了。他向后仰头五指在Bucky的发间紧握成拳，他将他的脸挤向自己泛红的小巧乳头，就在这时，他感受到了太多，他闻到从他的皮肤中散发出来的味道，他热辣、充满满足与爱意的声音；那些悠长的、放纵的喘息与呻吟。  
  
“Steve，该死的，”Bucky咒骂的同时Steve终于颤栗着瘫软下来，他紧紧固定住他的身体，同时让自己释放的高潮也将他填满，他的屁股抽动着，脑袋撞上身后的椅背，“该死的， _baby_ ，就是这样。”  
  
  
性爱仍在继续。而Bucky所能做的一切就是蜷缩在靴子里的脚趾、流汗、呻吟、以及等待高潮的冲击消耗殆尽。Steve发出一些声音，很细微的声响，而甚至在Bucky开始放缓动作时他仍然无法承受一丁点的刺激。“继续动，baby，”Bucky兴奋地低语。“让我在你体内再待一会，再让我待一会。你让我等了太久才享受到这一切。”  
  
Steve顺从地再次摇摆屁股，他的呼吸粗重，指尖划伤了Bucky的脖颈，腿上的肌肉不断颤搐。他发出的声响让Bucky感觉好极了。“老天，你对我太好了。”他低声说道。“我的精液都从你的体内流出来了,baby doll.感觉到了吗？”  
  
“Mm-hmm，”Steve恍惚地轻哼回应。他低下头向他索要一个吻，而Bucky满足了他。他湿润而柔软的嘴唇抵住Bucky的嘴，Bucky亲吻他的同时附上一个充满欲望的叹息。“Bucky，”他低声喊出他的名字，摇摆起后臀，越来越缓慢，因满足而感到些许疲倦。  
  
“Baby，”Bucky呼唤他，充满甜蜜。“Baby doll。”  
  
他们的亲吻是这般的慵懒，Bucky惊讶于他们竟然还能这样接吻。他无法停下用力抚摸他的手，他的后臀，他的臀肉，他健壮的大腿。他想要让牙齿陷入他的皮肤，啃咬他的肌肉，在他漂亮的泛红的皮肤上，到处都留下粉色的印记。他只是永远不会感到满足。  
  
Steve最终呻吟着站起身，在Bucky从他体内滑出后向后挪动几步。  
  
“我带你上床，”Bucky叹口气，立刻怀念（起在）他（体内的感觉）了。Steve笑了笑，满足地将鼻尖压入Bucky的头发。“我要疼爱你一整夜。”  
  
“猜猜我能不能熬过这一晚，”Steve说。Bucky能感受到覆在他太阳穴旁的嘴角扬起的弧度。  
  
“你感觉怎么样？”  
  
“比我前四十分钟还要醉（晕），Barnes，你明明知道，”Steve抱怨道，有些许恼火。“你就是喜欢听我说出来。”  
  
“说得对，”Bucky承认。“不过我的确喜欢。”  
  
Steve吻住他。“我累坏了。就是有点醉。那的确很棒，Buck，真的很棒。”  
  
“婚内义务，”片刻之后Bucky哼了一声。Steve动作笨拙的从他身上爬了下去，就好像又一次没能习惯自己健壮的四肢一样。Bucky站起身，越过一地狼藉套上自己的牛仔裤，试图系上纽扣但还是放弃了。他推一把Steve汗湿的肩膀，将他往卧室的方向推搡。Steve回推了他一下。“你知道，他们可能以为咱们还是当年的老古董呢。”   
  
“这个么，”Steve哼了一声，他的双眼是这样的明亮。“难道不是吗？”  
  
= 没羞没臊的ENDING=


End file.
